<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like With Cats by c_curculio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172354">Like With Cats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_curculio/pseuds/c_curculio'>c_curculio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like With Cats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Autistic Benrey, Autistic Tommy, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, and short but. yknow, frenrey, idk this is incredibly self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_curculio/pseuds/c_curculio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Benrey doesn't understand Gordon, and Gordon doesn't understand Benrey. They ask for some advice from some outside sources.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Like With Cats [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. microwave issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">

        <li>
          Translation into Русский available: 
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199444">Как с котами</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelerv/pseuds/Zelerv">Zelerv</a>
        </li>


    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I sat down and wrote this entire fic in the span of about three hours, starting at 1am, so I'm gonna apologize in advance if it's OOC. This is also the first fanfiction I've written in years, so my writing skills are a bit rusty anyways. Enjoy!</p><p>edit: There's now a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199444/chapters/58290919">Russian translation</a> ! Thanks Zelerv!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP--</p><p>Gordon stepped into the kitchen, sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Uh, why is the smoke alarm- Benrey!” Running towards the microwave, he unplugged the appliance, wafting away the rancid-smelling smoke that curled upwards. Coughing, he pulled his shirt up over his face. “Jesus Christ, what were you making!?” </p><p>He watched with a blank expression as Gordon struggled to extinguish the small fire. “Uh… breakfast.” Benrey shoved his hands into the pockets of his Limited Edition Heavenly Sword™ gamer sweatpants. </p><p>“Can you turn off the fucking smoke alarm?” Gordon rushed to open the kitchen window. “Shit, Joshie is probably awake-” he glanced at the clock on the stove, and froze. “Benrey.” </p><p>“Sup.” </p><p>“It’s FIVE-THIRTY.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He tilted his head back slightly, watching as Gordon struggled to stay calm. </p><p>“Benrey- dude, it’s SATURDAY.” </p><p>“I already know that. You don’t gotta tell me stuff I know.” </p><p>Instead of responding immediately, Gordon reached up to grab the smoke alarm, pressing down on the reset button until the shrill beeping shut off. “Okay, uh, what were you even trying to make? It smells like burning plastic in here!” </p><p>Benrey glanced at what was formerly a functioning microwave. “An egg.” </p><p>Slipping on an oven mitt, Gordon gingerly opened the microwave, releasing another cloud of grey-white smoke. “Is- oh my fucking God. Why is it in a measuring cup?” He grabbed the handle, pulling it out and staring at it. “Is that a plastic spoon? Benrey, why would you leave a plastic spoon in there!?” </p><p>Reaching out, Benrey snatched the metal measuring cup away. “It was a fork. You’d know that if you actually knew how to cook, shit-boy.” </p><p>“You aren’t supposed to microwave metal! I said that literally the first day that you showed up here!” Gordon let out an exasperated sigh. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted by a small, quiet voice. </p><p>“Dada? Is the house on fire?” Joshua’s tear-filled, terrified eyes peered out over top of Jerry (the inflatable seal. “Did Benman set the house on fire?” </p><p>Immediately, Gordon rushed to kneel in front of him, cradling his son close to him. “Shhh, shhh, it’s okay… everything is fine, kiddo. Benman made a mistake, is all. Everything is gonna be okay.” He smoothed back his son’s wild curls to kiss his forehead. </p><p>“What was the beeping?” Wiping his eyes, Joshua grabbed one of Gordon’s fingers with his tiny hand. “Was Benman making that noise?” </p><p>Gordon stood halfway, hunched over to allow Joshua to keep holding his hand. “No, that was the smoke alarm. There was almost gonna be a fire, but we got it taken care of.” </p><p>“Is Benman okay?” </p><p>“Yeah, he’s okay. Come on, little man, let’s get back to bed.” </p><p>Benrey watched as they walked down the hall, a small frown on his face. Hopping up onto the counter, he tucked his legs up against his chest and began to idly lick the melted plastic off the side of the measuring cup as he lapsed into thought. </p><p>Down the hall, Gordon gave in to his son’s insistence, and curled up next to the five-year-old in his small bed. Joshua soon fell asleep, using his father’s arm as a pillow. Gordon stayed awake, staring at the wall, watching as light gradually began to filter through the curtains, and thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommy comes over for a visit, and Benrey vents to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MR. COOLATTA I LOVE U...... </p>
<p>Benrey and Tommy are both autistic in this fic, and I am not, so any feedback on how I did is highly appreciated! this one is a bit short compared to the others but oh well. ily all and stay safe &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At seven-thirty on the dot, Tommy walked into the apartment, cradling Sunkist in his arms. “Good morning, Mr. Freeman!” he called, gently pushing the door shut behind him with his foot. “... Mr. Freeman?” </p>
<p>A moment later, Benrey appeared, perching on the back of the couch. “He left.” </p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean?” Tommy set down the large dog, ruffling her fur affectionately before straightening up. </p>
<p>“He took the kid with him.” </p>
<p>“I still don’t know what you mean,” He said, walking over to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Tommy grabbed a couch cushion and hugged it against his chest. </p>
<p>Benrey glanced away. “They went to Maria’s. Gordon- Gordon took Josh to Maria’s,” he explained. “Something about custody.” He grabbed his hair, running his fingers over the braid over and over. </p>
<p>His face fell. “Mr. Freeman didn’t tell me that this was his mom’s week.” Sunkist, who had been sniffing curiously in the direction of the kitchen, trotted over and placed her head on Tommy’s leg. </p>
<p>“Me either.” Benrey’s brow furrowed, and he stared at the couch cushions. “He usually tells me what he’s doing. He got mad at me this morning cause I set the microwave on fire or whatever but he didn’t do the dishes like normal. He- he normally runs the dishwasher every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. But he didn’t, and there weren’t any clean bowls.” As he spoke, Benrey began to fiddle more with his braid, eyes fixed in one spot. “And he only- he only has ceramic bowls. Wet ceramic feels like shit. I had to use the metal thing. I didn’t know it was gonna explode. Why doesn’t he just shut up?” </p>
<p>Tommy listened intently, nodding along. “But… Mr. Freeman does have plastic bowls! He has- he has the Paw Patrol one, and the Mickey Mouse one-” </p>
<p>“Those are for Josh. I don’t wanna use his bowls,” he interrupted, gritting his teeth. </p>
<p>After a moment of thought, Tommy frowned. “Does Mr. Freeman know?” </p>
<p>“He didn’t wanna listen. Kept yelling at me.” </p>
<p>“Well maybe- maybe you gotta figure out the right way to talk to him.” Tommy clasped his hands together. “Mr. Freeman says a lot with words and you don’t.” </p>
<p>“Can’t do that, dude.” Benrey chewed on his lower lip nervously. “He acts- he’s always angry. I like him a lot but he’s always mad. He doesn’t wanna listen.” </p>
<p>“That’s why- that’s why you gotta learn it,” he said emphatically. “It’s like… it’s like…” he looked around, before his eyes settled on Sunkist. “You know cats?”</p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s like with cats. Lots of people think that they’re mean, but they treat dogs and cats the same way. But that- but that’s not gonna work, cause dogs aren’t cats. Cats need their space, and they- a lot of people don’t understand them. But when you learn how they- they- they show affection, and how they communicate, then you can build a healthy and loving relationship! You just gotta respect their boundaries, and it’ll be A-Okay!” Tommy gave Benrey a wide grin. “You see? You gotta learn how to communicate with him!” </p>
<p>After a moment, Benrey let go of his braid, stretching. “Aight. You want, uh, pizza rolls? They’re frozen. Because we can’t use the microwave.” </p>
<p>“Yes please!” Tommy stood. “I know how to make them in the oven, and when I do, I make them crunchy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. maria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Gordon drops his son off at his ex's house for custody purposes, he asks her for some advice.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna give a huge shoutout to aes_hma for brainstorming with me to come up with a name for Gordon's ex (Joshua's mother). They're pretty cool &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As his ex was about to close the door, Gordon wedged his foot along the frame, keeping it open. “Hey, wait a sec. I, uh… I need some advice.” He flushed in embarrassment as she peered at him from the other side of the door. </p><p>“What is it?” Opening the door, Maria stood aside. “Did you get evicted?” </p><p>“Uh, no?” stepping inside, he leaned against the wall. “It’s about my roommate.” </p><p>She raised an eyebrow. “Since when have you had a roommate? What’s her name?” </p><p>“I- Maria, it’s not like that! And he’s a dude. I think. I’m pretty sure, at least.” </p><p>“A guy, huh?” She grinned, her tone making Gordon flush. “Let’s go sit down.” </p><p>Stammering, Gordon followed her to the living room. “I told you it’s not like that! Just because you realized you were gay doesn’t mean that I’m into dudes.” </p><p>“Mhm. Sure.” Maria chuckled, seating herself in a worn recliner. “So, tell me about this roommate of yours.” </p><p>Gordon sat in the other recliner, resting his elbows on his knees. “His- his name is Benrey. Just Benrey! I have no idea if he actually has a last name. And he’s really weird. He refuses to wash the dishes and he only listens to circus music? I dunno what that’s about. He insults me a lot, and he’s a huge dick, but I don’t think there’s anything I could do to successfully make him leave. Oh, and he eats shampoo! Did I mention that!?” Exasperated, he ran his hands through his hair. “</p><p>“So he gets on your nerves?” </p><p>“All the goddamn time,” he responded. </p><p>Tugging a scrunchie off her wrist, Maria pulled her dreadlocks back into a loose ponytail. “But you won’t try to make him leave.” </p><p>“Like I said, I don’t think I can.” Gordon pulled off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He- he pisses me off! He set my fucking microwave on fire this morning, and he didn’t give a shit.” </p><p>Frowning, she leaned forward. “Did you listen to him?”</p><p>Gordon was taken aback. “Did I listen to him? He’s a fucking-” </p><p>“Shut the hell up and listen to me.” After a pause, Maria sighed. “The biggest reason why I left you was because when you get mad, or overwhelmed, or scared, or confused... you start yelling and you won’t listen to anyone. You won’t take shit from anyone, but… you’re stubborn. And you insulted me a lot.” She held up a finger as he opened his mouth. “I’m not done. I wasn’t totally innocent either. We don’t do well romantically, and it was toxic as hell. But that was the biggest reason I left.” </p><p>He stared at her. “I… what are you trying to say?” Gordon said softly. </p><p>“If you’re constantly pissy, maybe he thinks that’s just how you are. You said he’s always insulting you? It could be just the way he is, or it’s how he thinks he has to act around you.” Maria smiled at him sadly. “You’re a big softie and you’re so, so kind and caring. But you’re also a huge dick.” </p><p>Gordon stared down at his feet as he tried to process this. “You- you never told me any of this before,” he said. “I… I’m sorry. I used to be a huge asshole, but I- I guess I haven’t really done much self-evaluation.” He was silent for a moment. “Uh, thanks for the advice."</p><p>She gave him a sympathetic smile. "Of course. Good luck!"  </p><p>“Thanks, Maria. I’m... I'm gonna work on some stuff.” Standing, he shoved his hands into his pockets. “I should probably get back… Tell Amy I said hi.” </p><p>On the way home, Gordon was deep in thought. In hindsight, he… had never really tried to understand what Benrey said. He assumed it was all bullshit and moved on. From what he remembered, Benrey had always been the one to start problems, but Maria did make a good point... even if she, as his ex, was a bit biased. </p><p>It was kind of hard to give a shit about someone who had cut off your right hand, but in the months that had passed since the incident at Black Mesa with the resonance cascade, he had found himself… not hating Benrey. </p><p>Hell, it was hard to even make himself hate Benrey, because Joshie loved him so much. Initially, every fiber of his being wanted to keep him away from his baby boy; he’d given in when he saw the little ways Benrey took care of him when he inevitably slipped under Gordon’s radar. Benrey knew which cup was the apple juice cup, he remembered the ridiculous names of all twenty-seven of his stuffed animals, he’d spend hours playing Minecraft with him and blowing stuff up in-game… and so many other little things. His gut told him it would be alright, and so far, things had been alright. </p><p>He just needed to listen better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. dipshit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Benrey and Gordon finally sit down and talk things out for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking up from the television, Benrey watched as Gordon let himself in. “I’m home. Maria says hi- uh, Benrey?” Sunkist trotted into the room, tail wagging as she rushed to greet him.</p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Why is Sunkist, oh, hey Tommy. How’s it going?” Gordon knelt, scratching Sunkist behind the ears. </p><p>“Hi, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy emerged from the kitchen, holding a steaming tray of pizza rolls. “I made- I made breakfast!” He announced proudly. “I can’t stay long, cause I’m helping Bubby and Dr. Coomer paint their living room, but I can stay for breakfast.” </p><p>Gordon grinned at him. “Thanks, man. Uh, how are they doing, by the way? I haven’t had the chance to visit them.” </p><p>“They’re doing okay, I think…” Tommy set the tray down on his coffee table, seating himself next to Benrey on the couch. “Dr. Coomer said that Bubby- Bubby accidentally broke their washing machine cause he set it on fire.” </p><p>Shaking his head, Gordon plopped down on the other side of Tommy. “I’m not surprised. Oh, how’s job hunting going?” </p><p>His face lit up. "It's good. I got a job as a research assistant." </p><p>The two of them chatted happily for a few minutes, with Benrey occasionally offering his input before Tommy had to leave. Closing the door behind him and Sunkist, Gordon glanced back at the former security guard. “Hey, uh, Benrey? Can we- can we talk?” </p><p>During the conversation with Tommy, Benrey had shifted so his legs were draped over the back of the couch, and he was turned awkwardly so his head could rest on one of the pillows. “Can’t stop ya, dude. You’re a really talky boy. Don’t know how to shut up, do ya?” He grinned at that, showing off his unnaturally sharp teeth. </p><p>“Look, man…” Gordon sat down on the opposite end of the couch. “I need you to be honest here. Do you think I’m an asshole?” </p><p>Benrey was quiet for a moment. “I- yeah. You’re fuckin’ annoying.” </p><p>Gordon sighed, running his hands through his hair. “Okay, I- I’m sorry. I got some advice, and maybe I haven’t been as respectful as I could be. But you gotta promise me something, man. Okay?” He leaned forward slightly. “I legitimately don’t understand half of the shit that comes out of your mouth. I’m- you have to explain it to me, cause I just don’t know.” </p><p>A grin spread across his face. “Are you gonna give me a kiss or something?” Benrey said, sitting upright and crossing his legs. “Just between bros, man.” </p><p>“No-! I- no, I’m not gonna kiss you.” Gordon struggled to keep his voice even. “Just- if we’re gonna be living together, preferably we should be getting along, and we aren’t exactly getting along at this point.” </p><p>Benrey laced his fingers together, resting his chin on them. “You should treat me like how you treat Tommy,” he said. </p><p>“Like Tommy?” Gordon prompted him, gesturing for Benrey to continue. </p><p>“You’re always happy to see him and you never yell at him.” He stared away from Gordon. “Tommy is my gamer bro and you like him more than you like me.” </p><p>“Tommy’s never set my microwave on fire, or got my hand cut off,” he pointed out, pointing at the metal-and-plastic prosthetic attached to his forearm. </p><p>Benrey frowned. “I was gonna tell you about that but you- you were yelling about a plastic spoon, but it wasn’t even a spoon, it was a fork. There weren’t any clean ones.” He reached out, cupping Gordon's face in both hands. “And- I had to use a metal thing cause the bowls were dirty. You didn’t do the dishes, you lazy shit. I don’t wash them ‘cause they’re- they're bad.” </p><p>Pulling away from Benrey's grasp, Gordon's brow furrowed. “What do you mean, they’re bad?” </p><p>“The bowls feel like static when they’re wet. I- if I touch them my arms feel weird and I gotta- I gotta wipe them off really well.” His nose wrinkled in disgust at the memory. “It’s not an epic gamer thing. It’s kinda- kinda wack.” </p><p>“Wait- do you have, like, sensory issues?” </p><p>Benrey gave him a look. “I’m autistic, dipshit.”</p><p>Gordon’s mouth opened, and closed a few times. “Oh,” he said finally. “I didn’t know that.” </p><p>Benrey didn’t respond; they sat in silence for a few moments, before Gordon cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for yelling at you this morning. I, uh- do you want me to get some plastic bowls for you? Would that be better?” </p><p>“Uh, yeah. It’s pretty crunchy.” Benrey shrugged. “You gotta get a new microwave though, dude. It’s kind of… sitting there looking like shit. You gotta replace it.” </p><p>"I- yeah, I'm actually planning on doing that later, but that's not important. Are we cool now?" </p><p>"Huh?" </p><p>"Are we- are we cool now? We aren't, like, upset at each other anymore, right?" </p><p>Benrey glanced away; he seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face. "You- Hey, hey Gordon." </p><p>"What's up?" Gordon's expression was serious.  </p><p>"You're pretty cute. We should- we should kiss." Benrey was unable to keep a nervous grin off of his face. </p><p>He stared at the other man, a blush forming on his cheeks. "No! No way, dude, I- I'm not comfortable with that!" A sudden thought struck Gordon, and his face reddened further. "Wait a minute. Wait a fucking minute. Have you- have you been legitimately flirting with me this whole time?" </p><p>"Uhh... yeah. I thought it was obvious." </p><p>Pulling off his glasses, Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "... Dude, I- okay, that one is my fault. I've been told on multiple occasions that I'm kind of oblivious. I- I- I need some time to process this, okay? Just- can we at least go on a few dates first before you ask to kiss me again?" </p><p>"So you're asking me out?" Benrey scooted closer to Gordon, who let out an exasperated laugh. </p><p>"Oh- oh my God. Okay, yeah, I guess? That- that wasn't exactly what I meant by that, but sure. Yeah. I'm asking you out." </p><p>Benrey stared at Gordon silently for almost ten seconds, just taking in the features of his face. His glasses sat slightly crooked; the right lens of his glasses were much thicker than the left lens. A spray of freckles was barely visible against his light brown skin. Brown eyes so deep they were almost red, that shone a stunning orange shade when the sunlight hit them just right, framed by thick lashes. The hair at his temples was prematurely going grey. He had soft-looking lips. His dumb little beard thing would probably tickle when they finally kissed. </p><p>"Benrey? Earth to Benrey, are you good?" Gordon waved a hand in front of his eyes. </p><p>"So when do I get feet pics? That's after the first date, right?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's the end of this particular fic!!</p><p>I will say, right off the bat, that this isn't the End(tm) of this story. I have so many things in this universe that I want to (and am going to) expand on in the future- I just couldn't really think of a way to keep this particular little storyline going without making it feel forced, so I'll be addressing all those things in future fics. </p><p>Secondly- thank all of you guys, so so much. I never expected that my silly sleep-deprivation fueled story about two gaymers with 0 communication skills would get as much positive feedback as it's gotten, and in such a short period of time. Thank you so much for making this fandom such an uplifting and happy place to be, and for giving me the inspiration to keep on creating. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>